nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Shiho Fujii
Shiho Fujii is a composer who works for Nintendo EAD Kyoto. She joined the company in April 2007. She has worked mainly on titles of the Mario franchise, including ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' and ''Mario Kart 8'', as well as other titles like ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' and ''Splatoon''. She later got transfered to Nintendo EPD's Sound Group in September 2015. Production History * ''Wii Fit'' (2007) - Music (w/Toru Minegishi, Manaka Tominaga) * ''Animal Crossing: City Folk'' (2008) - Music (w/Manaka Tominaga) * ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' (2009) - Music (w/Ryo Nagamatsu) * ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' (2011) - Music (w/Hajime Wakai, Mahito Yokota, Takeshi Hama, Koji Kondo) * ''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' (2012) - Original Composers her original compositions are in this game * ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' (2012) - Music (w/Mahito Yokota) * ''New Super Luigi U'' (2013) - Music (w/Mahito Yokota) * ''Mario Kart 8'' (2014) - Music (w/Atsuko Asahi, Ryo Nagamatsu, Yasuaki Iwata) * ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'' (2014) - Supervisor (Original Games) * ''Splatoon'' (2015) - Sound (w/Toru Minegishi) * ''Mini Mario & Friends: amiibo Challenge'' (2016) - Music Supervisor * ''Super Mario Run'' (2016) - Music not confirmed * ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' (2017) - Music (w/Atsuko Asahi, Ryo Nagamatsu, Yasuaki Iwata) Special Thanks * ''Tank Troopers'' (2016) Song Credits [[Wii Fit|'Wii Fit']] * Training Menu -- Composition & Arrangement * Training Intro -- Composition & Arrangement * Training Results -- Composition & Arrangement * Get in Shape! -- Composition & Arrangement [[Animal Crossing: City Folk|'Animal Crossing: City Folk']] * Title -- Arrangement * Christmas -- Arrangement * Happy New Year! -- Arrangement [[New Super Mario Bros. Wii|''New Super Mario Bros. Wii]] * Underwater BGM -- Composition & Arrangement * Desert BGM -- Composition & Arrangement * Castle BGM -- Composition (w/Koji Kondo), Arrangement * Tower BGM -- Composition (w/Asuka Ohta), Arrangement * Airship BGM -- Arrangement * Kinopio House -- Arrangement name: Toad House * Enemy Course -- Arrangement * Invincible -- Arrangement [[The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword|The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword]] * Overture -- Composition (w/Hajime Wakai) * Skyloft -- Composition & Arrangement * Trapped Loftwing -- Composition & Arrangement * Crimson Loftwing -- Composition & Arrangement * The Hylian Crest Activates -- Composition & Arrangement * Sleep Until Morning -- Composition & Arrangement * Sleep Until Night -- Composition & Arrangement * Falling to the Earth Below -- Composition & Arrangement * Sealed Temple -- Composition & Arrangement * Heart Container Appears -- Composition & Arrangement * Heart Container Get -- Composition & Arrangement * Temple Spring -- Composition & Arrangement * Earth Temple -- Composition & Arrangement * Rolling Rock Rumble -- Composition & Arrangement * Lanayru Desert -- Composition & Arrangement * Lanayru Mining Facility -- Composition & Arrangement * Scrapper's Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * The Isle of Songs -- Composition & Arrangement * Farore's Courage ~Hymn~ -- Composition & Arrangement * Farore's Courage -- Composition & Arrangement * Farore's Courage ~Concert~ -- Composition & Arrangement * Farore's Courage ~Harp~ -- Composition & Arrangement * Farore's Courage ~Duet~ -- Composition & Arrangement * Lake Floria -- Composition & Arrangement * Ancient Cistern -- Composition & Arrangement * Cavern Cistern -- Composition & Arrangement * Absorbing the Sacred Flames -- Composition & Arrangement * Floating Island -- Composition & Arrangement * The Lumpy Pumpkin -- Composition & Arrangement * The Pumpkin Song -- Composition & Arrangement * Batreaux's Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Batreaux First Transformation -- Composition & Arrangement * Nayru's Wisdom ~Hymn~ -- Composition & Arrangement * Nayru's Wisdom -- Composition & Arrangement * Nayru's Wisdom ~Concert~ -- Composition & Arrangement * Nayru's Wisdom ~Harp~ -- Composition & Arrangement * Nayru's Wisdom ~Duet~ -- Composition & Arrangement * All Tears Collected -- Composition & Arrangement * Silent Realm Trial Completed -- Composition & Arrangement * Pirate Stronghold -- Composition & Arrangement * Sandship (Exterior) -- Composition & Arrangement * Sandship (Interior) -- Composition & Arrangement * Sandship (Past) -- Composition & Arrangement * Din's Power ~Hymn~ -- Composition & Arrangement * Din's Power -- Composition & Arrangement * Din's Power ~Concert~ -- Composition & Arrangement * Din's Power ~Harp~ -- Composition & Arrangement * Din's Power ~Duet~ -- Composition & Arrangement * Fire Sanctuary -- Composition & Arrangement * Temple of Hylia -- Composition & Arrangement * Exit Time Portal -- Composition & Arrangement * Great Spirit of the Skies, Levias Battle -- Composition & Arrangement * Ocular Parasite, Bilocyte Battle -- Composition & Arrangement * Tabtone Hunt -- Composition & Arrangement * Theme of Skyward Sword - Staff Roll -- Composition (w/Mahito Yokota, Hajime Wakai, Koji Kondo) [[New Super Mario Bros. U|New Super Mario Bros. U]] / [[New Super Luigi U|New Super Luigi U]] * Loading Screen -- Composition & Arrangement * Title -- Composition & Arrangement * Main Menu -- Composition & Arrangement * Acorn Plains -- Composition & Arrangement * Dessert Desert -- Composition & Arrangement [Localized name: ''Layer-Cake Desert] * Mint Archipelago -- Composition & Arrangement name: Sparkling Waters * Frozen Plateau -- Composition & Arrangement name: Frosted Glacier * Soda Jungle -- Composition & Arrangement * Haunted Woods -- Composition & Arrangement * Rocky Mountain Range -- Composition & Arrangement name: Rock-Candy Mines * Marshmallow Sea of Clouds -- Composition & Arrangement name: Meringue Clouds * Special Star -- Composition & Arrangement name: Superstar Road * Ground BGM -- Composition & Arrangement * Snow BGM -- Composition & Arrangement * Athletic BGM -- Composition & Arrangement * Purple Kinopio House -- Composition & Arrangement [Localized name: Purple Toad House] * Ending -- Composition & Arrangement * Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement name: Staff Credits [[Mario Kart 8|''Mario Kart 8]] * Water Park -- Composition & Arrangement * Sweets Canyon -- Composition & Arrangement [Localized name: ''Sweet Sweet Canyon] * Mario Circuit -- Composition & Arrangement * Toad Harbor -- Composition & Arrangement * Twisted Mansion -- Composition & Arrangement * Shy Guy Mine -- Composition & Arrangement name: Shy Guy Falls * Electro Dream -- Composition & Arrangement name: Electrodrome * Bone Bone Desert -- Composition & Arrangement name: Bone Dry Dunes * Rainbow Road -- Composition (w/Asuka Hayazaki), Arrangement * Excitebike -- Arrangement [Localized name: Excitebike Arena] * Select (Internet) -- Composition & Arrangement name: Selection Screen (Online) * Mario Circuit (E3 2013 Trailer) - Composition & Arrangement unused * Sweets Canyon (Nintendo Direct Trailer) - Composition & Arrangement unused * Bone Bone Desert (Nintendo Direct Trailer) - Composition & Arrangement unused [[Splatoon|''Splatoon]] * Shellfie -- Composition & Arrangement * Split and Splat -- Composition & Arrangement * Lookin' Fresh -- Composition & Arrangement * Inkopolis News -- Composition & Arrangement * Inkopolis Sinker -- Composition & Arrangement * Splatfest - Match Opening -- Composition & Arrangement * Ink Me Up -- Composition & Arrangement * Now or Never! (Splatfest) -- Composition & Arrangement * Octoling Rendezvous -- Composition & Arrangement * Calamari Inkantation -- Composition & Arrangement * Maritime Memories -- Composition & Arrangement * Chorus of Calamari County -- Composition & Arrangement * Bomb Rush Blush -- Composition & Arrangement * Tide Goes Out -- Composition & Arrangement 'Super Mario Run''' * Mushroom Kingdom (Home) -- Composition & Arrangement * Build Mode -- Composition & Arrangement * World Tour -- Composition & Arrangement * Overworld BGM -- Composition & Arrangement * Underground BGM -- Arrangement * Airship BGM -- Arrangement * Castle BGM -- Composition & Arrangement * Mushroom Kingdom Expanded -- Composition & Arrangement Interviews Iwata Asks: Super Mario Developers 2 Nintendo employee interview 2013 Nintendo employee interview 2016Category:Nintendo people Category:Composers